


Unintended

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Combat Training, F/M, Gym Sex, Gyms, Oral Sex, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, Training, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When Steve Rogers paired you up with your boyfriend Bucky for training, you don’t think he intended your training to go the way it did.Square filled:@star-spangled-bingo - Combat Training
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116
Collections: Star Spangled Bingo 2019





	Unintended

Bucky let out a breath, blowing the stray locks of hair that had fallen over his brow off his face. He watched as you sized him up, raising your fists and widening your stance.

He really didn’t want to do this. As he watched you mentally preparing yourself to attack him his mind went through every single other person who would have been better at the job than him. Natasha. Sharon. Hill. Clint. Steve. Shit even Sam would be better for this than he was. Banner. Banner would be worse. That might be the only person though.

You moved quickly, aiming a kick at his waist. He caught your ankle and flipped you, so you somersaulted in the air and came crashing down onto your back, knocking the air from your lungs. He dropped to his knees and pressed one against your chest. “Can’t leave yourself vulnerable like that” He growled.

“Bucky,” you whined. “You’re supposed to go easy on me.”

He sighed and stood up offering you his hand. “Because the bad guys will go easy on you?”

You took his hand and let him pull you to your feet. “I can’t learn if you don’t give me a chance.”

Bucky folded his arms over his chest. The truth was he had no idea how to teach someone how to fight. He knew that once upon a time he’d taught Steve how to box. That memory was like having a memory of watching an old black and white film. The same could be said from any of the training he received. Either before HYDRA or while they had him. Even still he didn’t remember HYDRA taking it easy on him while they were training him.

He didn’t want to hurt you but if you were learning the wrong techniques by going easy on you then you weren’t going to learn properly. 

“Maybe you should ask Natalia to teach you,” he said as he watched you square up again.

“Maybe you should do what you’re told,” you said running at him and aiming a couple of punches at his side, he blocked them easily, grabbing your wrist and throwing you forward again.

You grunted when you hit the floor and dragged yourself back to your feet.

“Wanna try back-talking me again?” He asked.

“Bucky…” You scowled.

“Don’t ‘Bucky’ me’. You wanted to train. We’re training.” Bucky snapped.

You frowned and squared off again. “Fine.”

You flew at him, a ball of rage trying to get even for the imagined slight that Bucky had paid you. It was the quickest takedown he’d down yet. Taking your legs out from under you so you slammed to the mat on your back with an involuntary ‘oof’ sound.

“Anger leads to the dark side.” He said looking down at you.

You looked up at him your eyes narrowed. He could tell you were trying very hard to hold onto the righteous anger you had at him snapping at you. He was used to seeing that look from a certain little jerk he grew up with.

You broke and started laughing. “Oh my god! You are such a nerd!”

He helped you back to your feet. “Yeah, yeah. Are we going to do this properly now?”

You put your hand on your hips and narrowed your eyes at him. “Tell me you love me first.”

He rolled his eyes. “We’re working.”

“I don’t care. You’re acting like a turd. Say you love me.”

Bucky let out a breath. He was really questioning why Steve would possibly have thought this was a good idea. He didn’t know how to train people to fight hand-to-hand. When he was fighting hand-to-hand he tended to zone out into soldier mode. You were a complete novice at this and you didn’t take it seriously. Plus you were his girlfriend. There were so many reasons why this was just bad news. You were to get hurt or the relationship was or both.

“Say it, Bucky!” You demanded.

“Fine,” he huffed. “I love you.”

You moved up close to him and put your hands on his chest. “Now say it like you mean it.”

His body softened and he let out a breath. “I’m sorry. I love you. I do.”

“Now do you think maybe Steve had you teaching me for a reason? I doubt the reason is to have us start bickering,” you said as you ran your thumbs up and down his pecs. “Like maybe he thought we could figure out a way I could learn that you might relax with more?”

“What did you have in mind?” He asked tilting his head a little as he looked at you curiously.

You ran your hands down his jacked and slipped them into the waistband of his pants. “I’m sure we can think of something, Bucky.”

He huffed and took your hands. “You know I don’t like that when I’m in uniform.”

You raised your eyebrows at him. “So take it off.”

He looked at you in shock, unsure if you were serious or not. To show how serious you were you pulled your shirt off over your head. “Come on now, Bucky. Strip.”

He chuckled but started taking off his uniform. You removed the rest of yours too, going down to your underwear so that the two of you were standing on the crash mats, you in your sports bra and panties and him in his boxer briefs.

“Okay, so what if I show you how to throw someone off who tries to grab you?” He suggested. Something about not being in his uniform had cleared his head a little. It definitely took him out of soldier mode. Seeing you as vulnerable as you were standing in front of him ready to train flicked something inside him too. That protective part of him that wanted to keep you safe.

“Alright. Sounds like a plan.” You agreed.

He nodded and flicked his wrist in your direction. “Turn around.”

You complied and he moved up behind you, pulling you flush against him and trapping your hands.

“Well, if you’re going to hold me like this, maybe I don’t wanna break free,” you teased suggestively wriggling back against him.

“Come on now,” Bucky said. “You gotta at least try to learn.”

“Fine,” you huffed. “What do I do?”

“Move your hips to the side, and then bring your hand up and turn into me.” He said.

You followed his instruction, pulling your hand free as you did. He let you. He knew how to keep people in a lock like this if he needed to. Shit, if this was in any way close to real-life your neck would have already been snapped. “Good,” he praised. “Now just be aggressive. Palm strikes at the groin, use your knees. Always aim for places that will slow your attacker down.”

You did as he said, only pulling the punches so you didn’t actually cause any actual damage. “Great. Wanna see if you can do it fluidly?”

“Sure. Don’t hold back.” You said.

He chuckled and shook his head. “If you say so.”

You turned and he grabbed you again. This time when you tried to twist away from him he held you still, pulling you a little closer to him.

“You still want me to not hold back?” He teased. You grunted and squirmed in his arms and he pinned both your hands against your chest using his metal hand, and slid his flesh one down and massaged your breast. “Gonna have to try a lot harder than that.”

“Bucky…” You whined, trying to pull away.

“Don’t ‘Bucky’ me,” he teased, his hand moving down to your hip. “Get away from me, tough guy.”

With your hands pinned in just one of his, it gave you the room to elbow him in the chest. He chuckled at the dull thud of your arm striking him. He flexed his fingers against your hips. “Come on now. Get me off.”

You started laughing and ground your ass back against you. “Oh, I’ll get you, off all right.”

“What a bad girl you are,” Bucky teased, moving his hand from your hip to your cunt, he squeezed gently and began to palm it. “That’s what you wanted all along, isn’t it?”

“Maybe…” You moaned. “Bucky… stop being a tease.”

“Fine, come here.” He said and spun you to face him, pulling you into a deep and heated kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and ran your fingers up into his hair. He made an almost purring sound in response, his scalp prickling and the blood rushing to his cock.

He grabbed the waistband of your panties and dragged them down without breaking the kiss. As soon as you were kicking them away from you he was pushing his down, making his cock spring free and stand hard in front of him. 

You jumped up, wrapping your legs around his waist and grinding down on his erection as your lips moved frantically against his.

“I don’t… think … this was what… Steve wanted.” Bucky said with each breath you took.

“He had to know the risk.” You teased.

Bucky laughed and let himself drop to the crash mat, pulling you on top of him. You continued to grind on his cock, the slick of your cunt coating his shaft with each roll of your hips. He groaned, rutting up against you, wanting to feel your heat wrapped around him.

You broke the kiss with a gasp and looked down at him. “Looks like I have you right where I want you.”

“Mmm…” Bucky hummed, massaging your ass. “And now what will you do with me?”

You smirked and walked on your knees up to his chest. “The question is, what are you going to do to me?”

He raised his eyebrows and grabbed your thighs pulling you up so you straddled his head and he plunged his face into your cunt. He sucked hungrily on your clit and swirled his tongue around, ruffling your folds and slipping it inside you, tasting directly from the source.

Your fluids filled his mouth and coated his taste buds. Tart and acrid with a sweet undertone. He moaned, though the sound was muffled by your body. You threw your head back and grabbed his hair pulling his head tighter against you as you began to ride his face.

The sounds you made were loud and unfiltered. You moaned and cried out. Gasped and panted. Each sound coming quicker and louder as your legs began to tremble and your muscles tightened.

“Yes, Bucky. Yes. Just like that.” You babbled as he pressed your clit between his lips and flicked his tongue back and forth over it. He sucked hard on that sensitive nub and all your muscles seized up and you yanked hard on his hair as you came hard on his face, your cry echoing off the walls of the gym.

He flipped you back so you both half somersaulted so he was pressed on top of you. You dragged him into a hungry kiss, sucking and nipping at his lips as he slid the head of his cock up and down your pussy. Your hands slipped in between your bodies and gripped his shaft sending a jolt through him and making him groan into your mouth.

You pumped his cock slowly a few times before slowly guiding him into the wet heat of your cunt.

You broke the kiss, your head falling back with your lips parted in silent pleasure as you clenched and squeezed around his shaft, massaging and milking his cock with your inner walls. He rolled and swirled his hips, keeping your bodies pressed tightly together and pulling up with every thrust so that the base of his shaft rubbed against your clit.

“Fuck…” You gasped, digging your fingers into his back. “You feel so good, Buck.”

“So do you, darlin’,” he groaned, continuing to thrust slow and deep.

“Faster. I need you.” You mewled arching your back under him.

He started to move harder, and faster into you, the sounds of your bodies colliding making a soft slap sound with each thrust. He curved down, biting at your nipple through your sports bra until it was hard in his mouth and then moving to the other.

You cried out and bucked up under him, your muscles clenching and you cunt pulsing around his cock as your orgasm too you over. Bucky groaned as he tried to hold on but his balls tightened and with four more thrusts he came, releasing inside of you with a grunt.

You pulled him down into a deep kiss and he slipped from within you and rolled off onto his back, pulling you up onto his chest. You pulled back and looked down at him with a smile. “Training is fun. We should do it more often.”

Bucky chuckled. “You know when Steve finds out what we did we’re going to get a two-hour lecture, right?”

You laughed and leaned in close to him. “Totally worth it.” You said and brought your lips to his.


End file.
